I'm not who I appear to be
by ZoSanFreakX
Summary: Tintin is in Amsterdam on a case where he meets a prostitute working in a bar. Her boss is on to something. Tintin/OC and Haddock/OC
1. It's a living

A/N: You will properly know me from writing "Missing story of a Mary Sue". Well I have decided to write something decent for the human eye. I hope you enjoy this fic. Has anyone ever read "Tintin in Thailand"? Well this is inspired by "Tintin in Thailand" but with more BAZZZASASA .

XXXXX

"_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand" ~ _**Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland- Promiscuous **

XXXXX

In Amsterdam there was a bar in De Wallen, Oneof the biggest red light districts ever. The bar was a sleazy place where you can come in, have a laugh, have a drink and bag yourself a woman for the night. One woman that worked in the bar was called Kim Stewart. She, like the other staff depended on the money that came into the bar. She was broke and had a boring life. There was nothing drastic that happened in her past that made her dependent of the bars success. Before all of this she was perfectly normal. She had normal friends and normal parents that were good to her. She wasn't from poverty that forced her to work in a bar day in and day out. Basically it was because of a male stripper stealing her money. How sudden. It wasn't some major thing that made millions cry and feel sorry for her. It was on her 21st birthday that her friends bought her a stripper that happened to like conning and stealing peoples money. It was a case of bad luck, that is all. Kim worked in the bar that was named "Bunny Hop". She worked day and night until someone asked to buy her for the night or a few hours. It was $600 for haft a night so to be honest, It wasn't a bad life. She got the money she needed and it was a laugh. You met some really interest people, like Jenna. Jenna was a poor girl who was offered a job that wasn't there and ended up losing everything, Well its better than telling people "A stripper stole my money." because people will laugh... and laugh... and laugh allot more, before you punch them in the gut for being assholes. It was a rainy day so it wasn't so busy. People were mostly in for a drink. Kim was sorted out some business.

"Get the fuck out of my bar," Kim screamed throwing a bucket of water of Steve. How dare he go back to her bar for her best friend Jenna and demand her back after "yet again" another tragic breakup. He was a tool and Kim knew it but why could Jenna not see that.

"Kim, Please just let Steve in for a drink," Jenna said softly. "He just wants sort things out,"

"_Sort things out my ass," _She muttered before closing the bar door. It was mostly the regulars at the bar and they saw this kind of thing often. Kim sighed to herself and ran back to the bar. She stepped inside and grabbed a glass and started to take orders. She worked well and fast but she often went out to do something and it would annoy customers. Her boss often shouted at her for that but she couldn't help it when Steve came to the bar to be an ass to her friend. She wouldn't stand for it.

"Hey Kimzy, There are three new customers," Jenna said nudging Kim who was focused on her phone, watching the time. It was quite late, about ten o'clock and it still wasn't busy.

"Remember why we are here Captain Haddock," The boy reported reminded the drunken captain who was only really interested in the bright lights leading to the brothels inside. "We are here because of the ilegal drug causing the strange deaths."

"Oh.. Right," Haddock remembered that he wasn't here for the girls.

"Illegal drugs, in a red light district," Tintin said, rather to himself then anyone else as Haddock was too interested in the red light district and what it holds inside. The thing was that it was common for Ilegal drugs to be in pleasure district but why was this drug so important and why was it causing so much attention. Tintin was asking himself these simple questions. Snowy jumped up on Tintin demanding attention like dogs do. Tintin placed his hands on Snowy's soft head and rubbed Snowy.

"Yeah Snowy," Tintin said "I don't understand it ethier. Why would an illegal drug cause so much attention when illegal drugs can be found anywhere in a red light district. It doesn't make any sense,"

"Tintin we need to go in there," Haddock shouted pointing at "Bunny Hop". Tintin simply shock his head. Brothels and all those kind of places weren't his cup of tea. He didn't enjoy it in Thailand and he wasn't gonna enjoy it now. He just.. wasn't that kind of boy to enjoy woman as much as Captain Haddock and other men wanted to. He looked closer, "Bunny Hop." Well he was doing a story on the drug case. If he was going to get anything done, He would have to investigate. .

Kim was speaking to one of the customers while Jenna was just serving. A few girls at left with paying customers like every night before and Kim was bored. The guy she was talking to was very boring.

"Kimzy, We have two customers," I heard Jenna shout over at me. I turned around to see two males. One she presumed was in his late or mid thirtys and the other one looked far too young to be in a bar or even in a pleasure district. Kim grabbed a cloth and walked over to the men.

"Hi, Welcome to Bunny Hop. I'm Kim Stewart and I will be serving your drinks tonight, unless your here to buy a lady or two." Kim said here usual line that she said whenever she greeted a customer. She always tried to make sure people liked the bar.

"What about both?" The older one said.. _BARFFFFF.. _ She may aswell set this guy with Jenna so she could finaly stop moaning about Steve and maybe moan at someone else. Kim could get the younger one to myself, She thought he looked interesting.

"Well see her over there," Kim said softly with a cute grin. "She is having some major relationship problems with this guy. I'm sure she'd love to."

Kim turned around and looked over at Jenna who was just serving a customer.

"JENZIE, You got a customer," Kim said before Jenna came rushing over quickly. Kim turned and gave a smile before turning to the young one.

"So can I get you anything, A Drink, A lady," Kim said smirking softly.

"No thanks," He said. Kim knotted her eyebrows. "I'm only really here on a case."

"Ohhhh sounds exciting," Kim said smiling like a child. She was right, He was quite interesting already. "What kind of.."

She realised that was private information and she always respected her customers privacy. "Sorry," She muttered under her breath. "That was nosey of me,"

"It is alright," He said, Thus began the akward silence between us.

A/N: This is my first proper Tintin story. Sorry that its kinda OOC. I am not an expert on Tintin like most. I don't own "The adventures of Tintin" as it is owned by Herge. I don't have a beta reader so please excuse some grammar mistakes.


	2. Who are you?

A/N: I thought I would add another chapter to this fic instead of letting it die.

"_What is somebody like you, Doing in a place like this?" _Timbaland ft Katy Perry~ If we ever meet again

Kim sighed looking at the clock, _12 o'clock, Damn_. She was waiting for her two mysterious customers to leave but the younger one seemed to be focused on his work. She glanced over at him every once in awhile to see what he was working on but she never got to see.

"Kim, That's me with a customer," Kim heard Jenna say as she was leaving with the older man behind her, Damn that meant she was closing up this evening. Kim sighed and nodded;

"Sure, have fun," Kim with a lack of enthusiasm. She hated being the only server, It was so damn boring!

After Jenna left, Kim brought her attention to the younger one and brought it upon herself to start a conversion with him.

"So sweetheart, What's your name?" She asked him, He looked over her and smiled.

"My name is Tintin, If I am right yours is Kim?," Tintin answered

"Yeah..," Kim said, "So you come down here often,"

Tintin laughed a little and shock his head "No, I don't go to red light districts often. It isn't really my type of thing,"Tintin laughed and Kim giggled along with him "But I am here on a case, See I'm a reporter,"

"Hmm, So where are you from really?" Kim asked curiously, not caring now whether she was invading his privacy.

"Belgium," Tintin answered, then another silence began between them.

XXXXX

Jenna was strolling at the side of her buyer for the night glaring at the water of the river that flowed between the roads of the red light district. She occasionally looked over at her buyer but only to look down again.

"You don't speak much lass don't you," Haddock spoke to her, Jenna looked up and shock her head.

"Oh no thats not the problem, See I talk way too much and I get hit by my buyers for it," Jenna said keeping her head down not wanting to make much eye contact with him. Haddock gave a hard expression and shock his head.

"_Ten thousand thundering typhoons,_" He said and Jenna looked up and tilted her head. "Those land-loving bastards" Did it anger him that she got hit by her buyers? She was a whore after all, he should expect that of her. Jenna smiled a little and laughed.

"No, I'm not bothered by it," She said with a rather reassuring smile. "It's a living ain't it? I don't care for the bumps and bruises. I just want money to survive and keep my boss happy," Jenna said back, Haddock just shock his head, just then he saw a beautiful sight, a liquor store.

"Wait here lass, I'm away to get some whiskey," Haddock said before setting off inside the store. Jenna rolled her eyes over, what man made a lady wait outside while he was getting booze. This man was obviously a alcoholic! _Interesting night._

**A/N: Sorry there isn't much plot so far but I am trying to do other fics that I have left to die. Please Read and review!:)**


End file.
